


You Were You

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Physical Disability, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Derek and the reader are dating and the reader suffers from minor-to-moderate Cerebral Palsy. Sometimes she doesn't feel sexy because of her wheelchair.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

You were normally okay with your CP. It was diagnosed as a mild-to-moderate case of cerebral palsy. Sometimes you could walk with help from someone, sometimes you could walk with a cane and many times you were confined to your wheelchair. However, you did try as often as possible to get up from the chair to stretch your muscles.

Having been dating Derek for a year a half, you had gotten very comfortable with who you were in relation to your disability, but on occasion you felt really unsexy being confined to a bulky, metal chair. Tonight was one of those nights.

After completing your evening routine of stretches, you wheeled outside to where your boyfriend was sitting on the couch. “Hey, baby,” he said, leaning over the chair to give you a kiss, “how did your stretches go? Feeling okay?”

“Yea,” you said, your confidence waning tonight.

He noticed the hesitation in your voice. “What’s wrong? You don’t sound okay.”

You’d never really told him that your confidence took a hit sometimes; you were scared you guessed. “Nothing...I just...sometimes I look at you and then I look at me and I feel completely unsexy in this thing,” you said, hitting your hands against the armrests on the wheelchair. “I can’t do all the types of things I’d like to be doing in the bedroom,” you continued, pointing back toward the bedroom, “because my legs suck.”

He took your chin in his hand, bringing you to him for a tender kiss. “You are sexy because of exactly who you are, not where you sit,” he replied, looking at the chair and back at you. “I love you because you’re kind, generous, intelligent and funny...you’re also stunningly beautiful, not despite your illness, but because of it. It makes you who are and I love exactly who you are.” He wiped away the tear from your eye.

“I love you,” you said, kissing him again.

He stood up from his crouched position and turned the wheelchair around, wheeling you back toward the bedroom. Once inside, he closed the door and lifted you bridal-style out of the chair, floating you gently down onto the bed.

“What are you talking about, not sexy,” he laughed kissing up your leg, “I can see the lace peaking out of your yoga pants. Lace is definitely sexy. Your wheelchair doesn’t negate that.”

A small smile formed on your face as he peeled the tight black pants off of your legs. You had feeling in them. A decent amount in fact, your movement was just fairly limited, so you’d gotten used to Derek undressing you; it was actually really intimate. It was something that you’d made into a routine - rather than just a means to an end.

“So you don’t find it unsexy that I can’t really move around in here? That we can’t have that kind of frenzied, frantic sex because my body needs too much manipulation?” you asked, wondering if he felt like there was something lacking in your sex life.

He helped you lift up your front end, so he could lift your shirt up over your head. “Not at all, Y/N. Since you can’t move around as much, I get to take my time and undress you myself. I can look at everything I love about you - and at least, most of the time, you’re comfortable in your vulnerability, which is incredibly sexy.” With you undressed, he got up from the bed to get rid of his own clothes, keeping his eyes on your flushed body the entire time. “As for the frenzied, frantic stuff...you don’t need to move for that. That’s about attitude, not the sex itself.”

“I have such a smart, sexy, caring boyfriend. How did I get so lucky?” you asked, feeling much better than you had before. Plus, how could you not, when your boyfriend had the rippling muscles of a greek god.

“You were you,” he said, lifting you up once more to seat you in his lap, face-to-face with your legs loosely wrapped around his waist. He placed himself inside you, simultaneously pulling your body closer to his by your lower back. You had sensation in your lower half, but the orgasms weren’t as strong as they could have been. He always made up for that by lavishing extra attention on your breasts, neck, arms - anything and everything else. Since you couldn’t move up and down without hurting your legs, Derek lifted you effortlessly in his arms, moving you up and down on his length as your breathing became faster and faster.

Moving you took all of his strength and both of his hands, so you grabbed his face in your hands, gently probing your tongue in and out of his mouth. “I love you, Derek,” you whispered, arching your neck back for the attention of his mouth.

“I love you more, Y/N,” he returned, nipping slightly at your collarbone, which was very sensitive. The combination of his length slipping in and out of you, your heavy breathing and the attention he was lavishing on your chest quickly brought you over the edge as you buried your head in his neck.

“Still not feeling sexy?” he asked as he lifted you off him but kept you in his lap. Your hair had gotten messy and sweaty, so he was now in the process of gathering it back from your face.

“No,” you breathed, grazing your lips over the vein in his neck, “now I’m feeling good. All thanks to you.”

“Never forget how beautiful you are,” he said, “just for being you.”


End file.
